


Behind Closed Doors

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett/Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Rhett beats Link in order to keep him in line and tries to make up for it afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

To the world Rhett and Link seemed to have it all, fame, a never ended friendship, and the sweetest relationship filled with romance. But behind closed doors was a completely different story, a story that their family, co workers, nor cameras even picked up on. Link often called his mother to check in on her and the two of them would talk about how wonderful Rhett is and how happy the two of them were together as he silently iced his bruises made by the older man. Before Link’s mom was divorced, he grew up in a traumatizing household where he would watch his mom get beat or catch the aftermath when his mother would sit at the kitchen table and cry. From that day forward he made a promise to himself that he would never turn out to be like his father let alone end up with someone who was. But that was the thing, Rhett wasn’t like his father. At least the younger man didn't see him as such. Rhett wouldn’t abuse him just for enjoyment. The beating was usually caused by something that Link did to piss off the large man and he would stop when he believed Link had learned his lesson, not when he was a sobbing mess, even if that’s how some nights turned out. With every beating he was sure to receive a gift of some sort the following day. Depending on the severity of the beating Rhett would take Link out for dinner, buy him a book that he’s been eyeing, a new phone...Only once has Rhett ever beat Link to the point where he had to call in “sick” to work due to the bruises being in a visible area. Usually any marks that were made were located under clothing and didn’t last long as for Rhett didn’t enjoy beating his boyfriend but he felt that Link needed to remember his place from time to time.

“Hey, you’re home!” The younger of the two announced, jumping off the couch as the tall, blonde man walked through the door of their shared home. 

“Hey baby.” The man said with a heartwarming smile as he wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Is dinner ready yet?” He asked as he took off his jacket and hung it on the hook by the front door. 

“O-Oh..Right..Um...” Link blushed with embarrassment. He had completely forgot about making dinner. 

“Link.” Rhett’s voice was cold and his face was stone as he squeezed the man closer to him, bordering on painful. 

Looking up at his boyfriend with large, blue, pleading eyes he gave a small pout, dipping his hands into the bigger man’s back pockets. He knew what was to come but he wasn’t scared. The beatings were meant to hurt and they did but Link knew Rhett did truly love him and was doing it for his own good. He was always looking out for him ever since they were kids. “I’m sorry. Why don’t I get you a beer and you can go relax while I get dinner started?” Getting on his tiptoes to give his lover a kiss.

Rhett put his hand over the man’s mouth and pushed him back. “No. Why should I give you kiss you if you didn’t do what you were told?”

“I’m sorry Rhett, really.” 

“No you’re not. If you were, you would have never forgotten in the first place.” He stated, sitting on the couch and opening his laptop. Nothing hurt Link more than the phrase and Rhett knew it so he purposely used it whenever the smaller of the two would apologize for something he did wrong. “Go start dinner and we’ll go from there.” Referring to the punishment that would take place later. Link only nodded and walked to the kitchen and began to cook with the thought that if he papered Rhett’s favorite meal it would put him in a better mood and lessen his punishment. 

The pair ate in silence which only made Link’s anxiety spiral. “Did Rhett like the meal? Did he change his mind about the punishment?” All theses thoughts were flooding his head almost enough to make him dizzy. Once the two of them were finished with their meals the smaller man collected the dirty dishes and began to wash them. Slowly, the older walked up behind him, snaking his hand around his waist and kissed the top of his head, resting his cheek into the soft, dark hair. “Dinner was amazing baby, as always, thank you.” 

Maybe Rhett wasn’t going to beat him after all.

“It’s times like theses when I feel almost bad for having to punish you.” 

“Well, that thought was short lived.” He thought as he let out with a sigh. “It’s okay Rhett. I know you don’t enjoy doing it. I’m sorry.” Link said with a smile. 

The large man didn’t answer, instead he backhanded his boyfriend causing the smaller man to hit the wall and fall onto the hard kitchen floor. Immediately he felt the sting followed by the growing warmth on his cheek, his glasses landing somewhere across the room. Rubbing his cheek he looked up at Rhett, though he was not able to make out any of the man’s features he was able to see the colors and blurred outline. “You look like you’re surprised.” His lover said coldly. Link turned his gaze to the floor, he didn’t feel any fear or anger towards the man before him, If anything, he was disappointed in himself for making Rhett have to hit him. 

“T-Thank you Rhett...” Feeling completely embarrassed for his mistake. Carefully he picked himself up off the floor and continued to wash the dishes as if nothing happened. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” 

“Yes, Rhett. I know better now. It won’t happen again.” Remembering at the last minute to look at his lover when he was talking. 

“Good. So I won’t have to strike you again?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Good. Sometimes I think I’m too lenient with you. I allow you to get away too much crap.” The blonde stated, leaning against the counter, folding his arms. Looking over to the younger man his face softened. “C’mere, why are you crying?” Rhett asked, pulling him into a tight embrace, gently stroking his head. “Did I hurt you that bad?” He asked, tilting the man’s chin to make sure a bruise wasn’t forming. 

Link shook his head but the tears kept falling. “N-No, you didn’t hurt me it’s just...You’re too good to me Rhett. What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” The statement could have been taking sarcastically, especially when he was just hit as hard as he was but there was no sarcasm in Link’s voice. He was truly convinced that Rhett was the best thing to ever be created. He treated the older as if he walked on water. 

Rhett had once told him that Link would be nothing without him and since then the question has always been in the back off the smaller man’s mind. The man has been with him through everything, grade school, high school, they roomed together in college,and even worked together. He seriously questioned if there was truth to the harsh statement and that Rhett wasn’t just trying to make him cry, which he succeeded at, but was actually telling him something factual. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he honestly did believe that he would not be able to make it on his own if his best friend and lover decided to walk out of his life. He had OCPD and needed the structural order that his boyfriend provided with his beatings. It gave him order in his life and a system to follow to be able to function properly. Link felt as though he had to thank the tall man for giving him a life that would never have been made possible without him being there to constantly criticize him, breaking his self esteem yet somehow managing to be supportive simultaneously. 

“Tomorrow we have the day off, why don’t we get up early and I’ll take you out for breakfast? I’ll take you anywhere you wanna go.” The man said, walking across the kitchen to pick up his boyfriend's glasses, handing them to him. 

There it was again, Rhett’s bribery. Link smiled warmly and nodded. The man never failed to offer him something after a fight and after all theses years Link had learned long ago to just go with it knowing that this was how things were between them and accepted the fact it will always be this way.


End file.
